The omnipresence of package delivery services is quickly increasing. As the efficiency and technology related to package delivery services improves, so too does the capability of large companies to handle large delivery requests. There is a large shift in companies moving from physical storefronts to online ones, as shopping online is generally far simpler and more efficient for the customer than traveling to a store and hoping that their desired product is available and in-stock. Consumer demand results in increased presence of boxes and other large items being packed and sent across the country and the world.
Unfortunately, such services are hindered by security issues. Packages currently cannot be left unsupervised in many areas for a long time. Many expensive packages require signatures or other forms of authentication before the deliverer can complete package delivery. Furthermore, upon delivery, many packages are vandalized or otherwise interfered with after delivery. In many neighborhoods, packages seen resting on an online shopper's doorstep are viewed as easy targets for theft. What is needed is a means of protecting packages from theft or tampering at their arrival location. Further desirable is a device which enables mailmen and package delivery services to easily add packages, and users to easily remove said packages at their convenience.
The present invention addresses these issues. The present invention secures by screws or bolts to a large concrete slab upon the ground. This prevents hostile groups from removing the present invention from its position entirely. An opening at the top allows package deliverers to quickly drop packages inside. A long, tall body ensures that packages are out of arms' reach from the top. Further, a one-way tongue extending in front of the opening prevents packages from exiting the present invention the same way they entered. In an exemplary embodiment, a door with a lock and a unique key held or known only by the owner of the present invention allows the user to access their stored packages. In this way, the intended package recipient, or an approved friend of the package recipient, are the only ones who can access the contents of the present invention. A connected mobile software application informs the user as to when a package arrives and is placed within the present invention. The mobile software application also informs the delivery persons of the specific location of the smart mailbox, alerts users if and when the smart box has been attempted to open and/or if an old password/passcode/code, etc. is opened, and/or can provide other updates by users and/or delivery persons as to location changes for a delivery, if necessary.